


With Tail Between His Legs

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Yohji truly wished he had a camera because Aya and Ken would never in a million years believe this shit. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Tail Between His Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r (MidniteMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



> Written for LiveJournal's weiss_kreuzmas community, 2010. Thanks to whymzycal for her beta skills extraordinaire.

It really was a shame, Yohji thought as he positioned his cock between Omi's legs. Omi had always been adorable, but with the soft, sandy-blond tail and matching kitty ears? Well, Yohji had honestly never given much thought to fucking Omi before this strange turn of events, but one look at the kid with his new, ah, accessories and certain parts of Yohji's anatomy had stood up and paid attention, thank you very much!

"Come on, Yohji! Let's get this over with," Omi demanded over his shoulder, fidgeting beneath Yohji's body. Omi couldn't seem to keep his tail still, and evey time its frantic movements met with Yohji's bare skin, it was that much harder for Yohji to take this slow and easy.

Yohji should have felt insulted — sex with him was most definitely not something people had ever wanted to hurry up and get through as quickly as possible. Yet he understood where Omi was coming from — and hopefully would be coming from if Yohji had anything to say about it. After all, it would be extremely difficult for Omi to blend in with a crowd or manage much undercover work as an assassin looking like—

"Oh, fuck!" Yohji yelled out when Omi decided to push his ass backwards in an effort to get Yohji inside already. He'd partially succeeded, and Yohji had to bite his own tongue to keep himself from sinking in all the way in one swift move. This wasn't his first back-door rodeo, but it most certainly was Omi's, and Yohji was not about to make it anything but a pleasant memory, no matter how they'd ended up like this.

  
*****

 _Yohji did not like the way this Soubi character was eyeing Omi. Not one bit. Luckily, the first time he'd tried to touch one of Omi's newly-acquired cat ears, not only had Omi nearly bitten his hand off, but that kid Soubi had with him — Ritsuka — had smacked his arm but good and yelled, "Soubi! Don't you even think about it!"_

 _To which Soubi had simply and teasingly replied, "Too late."_

 _But Soubi hadn't tried to touch Omi again, and so they'd all finally been able to settle down in the back booth of a coffee shop and talk about this bizarre and utterly captivating turn of events. Yohji truly wished he had a camera (and what did it say about his super-secret-spy skill that he didn't?) because Aya and Ken would never in a million years believe this shit. Well, maybe if Omi explained it to them they would, but Yohji sincerely doubted the story would ever cross his lips once they got themselves out of this mess._

 _"Let me get this straight," Yohji said, lighting his fifth cigarette in a row. "Until you fuck someone, you walk through life with furry ears and a tail."_

 _Ritsuka cringed at Yohji's succinct and crass way of simplifying the situation but nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, that's pretty much it."_

 _"How far do you–" Omi began quietly but stopped mid-sentence, straightening up and shaking himself out — and, oh man, his tail bristled against Yohji's thigh and Yohji bristled just as forcefully elsewhere — and started over more confidently. "How far do you have to go to get rid of-of–" Omi gestured north and south "–of_ this?" __

 _Soubi began to answer but Ritsuka clapped one hand over his mouth. However, that might not have been the best course of action, because Ritsuka didn't answer Omi's question. He just turned about three very cute shades of red while Soubi's laughter reverberated against the palm of Ritsuka's hand._

 _Yohji rolled his eyes and took charge. "Hand job enough?"_

 _Ritsuka turned even another shade of red but answered succinctly, "No."_

 _"Blowjob?"_

 _Yohji felt Omi tense beside him but couldn't bring himself to feel too bad about that as Ritsuka groaned and leaned forward, folding his arms on top of the table and hiding his face. "No!" came the pitifully muffled reply._

 _"Really?" Yohji couldn't help himself. This was just too humorous. "Are you sure? What about blow_ jobs? _I mean, not even if they're mutual?"_

 _Yohji could feel the glare directed his way and turned his attention toward Soubi, who had placed a very protective — and possessive — hand on Ritsuka's back. For all his delicate good looks and flirting, Yohji had been well aware in about two seconds that Soubi was no one he wanted to mess with. Yohji raised his hands, palms up, in silent apology. Still, they did have to know how far they needed to take this._

 _"Okay, okay. But just tell me in the simplest terms–"_

 _"That even an idiot would understand," Omi threw in._

 _Yohji closed his eyes and took a long drag on the last of his current cigarette._

 _"What do we have to do for Omi to lose the look?"_

  
*****

And that's how they'd ended up here, in Soubi's apartment, with Omi on his hands and knees and Yohji about to blow his load after barely getting himself inside the overwhelmingly tight heat of Omi's body.

"Come on!" Omi yelled again, but this time there was a certain quality to his voice that led Yohji to believe that his urgency didn't only have to do with ending this experience quickly and without much fuss.

Yohji pushed in slowly just a bit more, heard the catch in Omi's breath, and reached around to take Omi's cock in his hand. It was only half-hard, but it was definitely something Yohji could work with.

"What-what are you doing?" Omi asked and tried to skitter away slightly, but Yohji's arm around his waist kept him from getting too far.

"We're a team, Omi-kun. We work well together when it involves taking apart flesh, blood, and bones. No reason we can't work just as well together manipulating such things in an entirely different way, don't you think?"

Yohji didn't give Omi any time to answer, however. Omi was a big boy, able to handle himself, and having to stare at the unbelievably erotic sight of the tail growing out of Omi's tailbone was seriously messing with Yohji's self-control. He steadily pushed the rest of the way inside and felt Omi's cock twitch in his hand.

"That's a good boy, Omi," Yohji teased.

"Shut up." Omi punctuated his words with a hard backwards push, managing to bring Yohji in deeper than he thought possible.

Yohji groaned and folded himself over Omi's back, the feel of Omi's tail against his stomach adding a bittersweet element to the whole situation. But this was not the time to think about such eventualities, so Yohji pressed a kiss against the back of Omi's neck before reveling in the fact that he was tall enough to take a nip at one of those silky kitten ears, even in this position.

Omi's cock hardened in response and that was it, that was all Yohji needed to lick in and around both ears as he started pumping his hips in earnest.

Omi flung his head backwards, giving Yohji even better access, and reached back with one hand, grabbing Yohji's hip and pulling in time with every thrust. Yohji laughed. Of course Omi was going to want to dictate some of what was going on here, used to formulating plans as he was. Like Yohji had told him moments before — they worked well together.

Yohji knew he wasn't going to last long and, as much as he'd have loved to uphold his sexual reputation, if he could get Omi off first he really didn't care much about timing. Yohji adjusted his grip on Omi's cock and sucked on the tip of a kitty ear. Omi bucked back hard as he groaned loudly and came all over Yohji's hand, warm, sticky, and perfect.

Omi collapsed slightly underneath him, so Yohji took that as his cue to fuck him as hard and fast as he pleased. He leaned upright and held Omi's hips in his hands, helping support the both of them. Omi's tail swished back and forth before wrapping around Yohji's waist and pulling him forward. Oh, _fuck._ Really, that was simply unfair.

Yohji managed to keep himself from actually falling on top of Omi after he came down from his orgasm, but he couldn't resist the feel of Omi's warm body underneath his own. His cock slipped out way too quickly, making them both hiss with discomfort. Yohji rolled onto his side, bringing Omi with him. He kept his arms firmly wrapped around Omi's waist and his mouth on those ears that he was already far too attached too. Damn.

"It's better this way," Omi said, as if reading Yohji's mind.

Yohji really didn't have a response, so he just tightened his hold and let his thoughts about flesh, blood, and teamwork roam in entirely new and unexpected directions.

  
 **end**   



End file.
